jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepin' / Deadweight
JWTM's 2-parted 2016 single inspired by Young Thug, Pusha T & Ice Cube is coming soon (Using the beats - "Leanin" prod. by CashMoneyAP & "Deja Vu" prod. by Evan Haynes)...... JWTM's "Creepin" (prod. by CashMoneyAP) Lyrics The Hook: At first I was trapped with the money, locked up while I'm breathin' Look at the maniacs jumpin' from around the block while I'm creepin' Update the status reporting live from the basement for no reason (reason) They'll think that I've lost it for seasons (seasons), outchea steadily creepin' Rapping Verse: Modern day version of Danny Phantom and wondered why should I invisible? Truly been gifted my whole life but damn they never noticed I'm too invincible Young nigga still tryna win this fight (flight), never tired cause I just took a flight Y'all are scrambled, wouldn't ever say it twice, change weather to a stormy night Dreams of me riding that Caddy, young & intelligent just like my daddy (my daddy) Never did favors for those poppin' Xannies, just like an X-Factor, can't get a Grammy Self-doubts whats haunting me, go through the time warp, heavy decisions turned burdens to melodies Traphouse was jumpin' so it could jog memories, winning the game but you thought I caused jealousy Ghost of regret said in order to fix your mistakes that you'll have to accept it, fatal attraction My mind's lethal weapon, running the business like it's my confessions (confessions) Hotter in Texas while I whip a Lexus, mind games that will just stack up like Tetris God as my witness through these major blessings & don't shoot me cuz I've got the message The Hook x2 (*1st sing, then rap*): At first I was trapped with the money, locked up while I'm breathin' Look at the maniacs jumpin' from around the block while I'm creepin' Update the status reporting live from the basement for no reason (reason) They'll think that I've lost it for seasons (seasons), outchea steadily creepin' Singing Verse: Let's just hope you satisfied with all those meds, I gusess you've hid ur pride Rolling in the deep, so you felt deprived from all these other twisted hood guys You've said the nothing's the same and hoped that I'd spare you some change Just never had the chance to fame, with all I've got, pray to God for these dreams Carrying the weight of the load like a cargo ship, should've been ballin' scholarships Heard whispers of my acknowledgement, saying "don't phase what they been arguing" Told my dope sister some people are tragic, Modern day Trigga been stuck the glasses Key to the city transform through the plastic, watch out for me let me burn thru the traffic..... The Hook x2 (*1st sing, then rap*): At first I was trapped with the money, locked up while I'm breathin' Look at the maniacs jumpin' from around the block while I'm creepin' Update the status reporting live from the basement for no reason (reason) They'll think that I've lost it for seasons (seasons), outchea steadily creepin' JWTM's "Deadweight" (Prod. By E. Haynes) Lyrics Intro (by TD Jakes): COMING SOON..... The Hook x2: Hann, why you pushing all the deadweight? I've been looking for a year beyond scared straight Tell the DJ dropped the bomb & drop these murder rates, why you pushing all the deadweight? Tough & Only Verse: Obsessed to play a fiend, so please remind me why? Was it all because I wasn't that girl's valentine? Kinda edge for this youngin' please remind me! Like a Modern day Clyde, I know you'll never find me! Never shot with guns cause I always let the wordplay shoot, ball so hard you think I drove a Bentley Coup Confused with the ladders and surface turns into matter, please appreciate my talents, not a disaster Promise y'all that I'll find Tupac Shakur once I'm shipped to Cuba, just know I've never been a shooter My homie asked me, "why you pushing all the deadweight?" Family buggin', trust me, couldn't sleep straight People actually talk about how I am supposed to move, young black nigga with an Ice Cube attitude The more they think I'm guilty then I'll still act rude, you think it's funny but this cloud doesn't move The Hook x2: Hann, why you pushing all the deadweight? I've been looking for a year beyond scared straight Tell the DJ dropped the bomb & drop these murder rates, why you pushing all the deadweight? Outro (JWTM & TD Jakes): Coming soon..... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Two-Parted Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire